The present invention relates generally to the field of aides for helping the elderly, disabled or infirmed and, in particular, to a new and useful assistance device for aiding a user to enter and leave a vehicle which has a door latch striker or striker pin with an opening, the latch striker or striker pin extending from a side of the door frame and within the plane of the door frame.
Devices for helping persons, in particular elderly, disabled or infirmed persons, such as those suffering from back, knee or hip pain or those recovering from surgery or an injury, to get into and out of a vehicle, in particular an automobile, are known.
British Patent Application GB 2 347 457 A to Davis for Aids for Use in Motor Vehicles, discloses an aid for use in facilitating exit from a motor vehicle that includes a first part which is shaped so that it can be fitted in a U-shaped door latch striker of a vehicle when the door is open, and a second part in the form of a handle which engages into the first part to project outwardly of the vehicle and be grasped manually to support a person getting out of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,189 to Pordy for a Universal Device for Facilitating Movement Into and Out of a Seat, discloses a device that facilitates egress and/or ingress of a passenger from a vehicle having a door opening with a post or pillar to one side of an individual's seat in the vehicle. This patent teaches extending an elongate handle of the device outwardly of the door opening so that it can be gripped by the passenger. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the person, especially an elderly or infirmed person, must hold the outwardly extending handle in an awkward position as he or she turns to either sit in the seat when entering the vehicle, or when turning and rising to leave the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,353 to Stewart teaches the same outward placement for a support handle for assisting individuals in exiting and entering motor vehicles.
A need remains for an improved device for aiding a user to enter and leave a vehicle in an ergonomic manner, especially since such devices are meant to be used by the elderly and/or the disabled and/or persons with joint pain or these recovering from surgery or an injury.